minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Sword
Wooden Sword "Stupid Wooden Sword!" - Jesse when breaking the Sword. Appearances * In the first scene, Jesse is shown using a wooden sword hitting a stand with a pumpkin. * In the Woods, Jesse uses a wooden sword to fight a horde of Zombies, however it breaks before the choice of letting Reuben run or protecting him. Stone Sword "You are giving me a sword?" - Jesse when Petra tells him/her to make a sword Appearances * In the cave, Jesse crafts a sword using Petra's items. * On the bridge, if Jesse chooses to fight, Jesse will use his stone sword. * At the convention, if the player chooses to threaten Otis with a sword, Jesse will use a stone sword. * If the player still has the stone sword, In Gabriel's Temple, when fighting the tentacles of the Wither Storm, Jesse will use a Stone Sword. * If the player still has the stone sword, outside the Nether Portal, Jesse will use the sword to fight a zombie. * In The Temple of the Order of the Stone, when the gang needs to craft something, Jesse shows his Sword and mentiones that he/she has a sword. If the player still has the stone sword, it will be a stone sword. Iron Sword "The only way off this bridge is through them" - Jesse before Petra uses her Iron Sword to fight off Zombies Appearances * On the bridge, if the player chooses to fight, Petra will use an Iron Sword. * If Jesse takes the Golden Sword, Petra will use her Iron one while fighting the Wither Storm in Gabriel's temple. * If Petra is alive and she owns an Iron Sword, she will use it to fight Ivor. Golden Sword "Too soft and too heavy, but super flashy!" - Petra about the Golden Sword she finds in Ivor's lair. Appearances * In Ivor's secret lair, Petra finds a golden sword in a chest and if the player still has the Stone Sword she will steal in for herself, otherwise she will give it to the player. * In Gabriel's Temple, if Petra has the Golden Sword, Petra uses a Golden Sword to fight off the tentacles of the Wither Storm. * If the player has the Golden Sword, Jesse will use the Golden Sword to fight the Wither Storm * If the player has the golden sword, outside the Nether Portal, Jesse will use the sword to fight a zombie. * In The Temple of the Order of the Stone, when the gang needs to craft something, Jesse shows his Sword and mentiones that he/she has a sword. If the player has the golden sword, it will be a golden sword. * If Jesse owns the Golden Sword he/she will use it when fighting ghasts in the Nether. * If Petra is alive and she owns a Golden Sword, she will use it to fight Ivor. * Soren uses a Golden Sword after coming out of the End to kill a Zombie. Diamond Sword "Gabriel the Warrior, before whose sword all combatants would tremble!" - The Storyteller about Gabriel and his sword. Appearances * In the opening cutscene, Gabriel the Warrior is shown using a Diamond Sword. * At EnderCon, when Ivor releases The Wither Storm, Gabriel tries to attack it using a Diamond Sword. * Inside Gabriel's Temple, the said person attacks the tentacles of the Wither Storm using a diamond sword. * Jesse uses a Diamond Sword to destroy the Wither Storm's Command Block. Trivia *When asked to craft a stone sword in The Order of the Stone, the player can chose to create a lever and earn an achievement. *If the player chooses to trade the stone sword to Otis the butcher, Petra will give them the golden sword found in Ivor's basement. *There's a bug that can only be seen when the player is fighting the zombie outside the nether portal. Jesse will pull out a Stone Sword regardless if they still has it or not. They will not pull out a Golden Sword even if the player has it. Category:Items Category:Weapons